Awakening
by Shiara Daydream
Summary: Yuki's point of view when Kaname is changing her into a vampire. One-shot.


Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the song used in this story.

Song used: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_ Like open doors._

I reach up toward the snow, the red snow; I pull my hand back and stare at the sky. Kaname had come to my room and temporarily freed me from the terrifying images of blood everywhere; on the walls, the floor, even on my own hands.

_ Leading you down into my core,_

_ Where I've become so numb…_

He held me close, it seemed like he never wanted for me to leave the safety of his arms. I finally asked him the question that I had in the back of my mind for these ten years. "Kaname, why do you look so sad when you're with me?"

_ My spirit sleeping somewhere cold…_

I awoke to find myself in his arms on the ledge of a tower. "The world is dyed in blood…" I told him weakly. "I can't see anything else. I…tried to remember…"

_Wake me up inside._

"Yuki." Kaname said in a firm yet pained voice. "That's…enough. It's time to wake up."

He sunk his fangs into my neck.

_Wake me up inside._

_ Call my name and save me,_

_ From the dark._

I gasped, I faintly remembered Aido saying something about how since my blood belonged to Kaname that I would be in ecstasy if he were to drink my blood. He was right.

_Bid my blood to run._

_ Before I come undone,_

_ Save me from the nothing I've become…_

What…what's happening? Something is….breaking free. It seems familiar….oh! I open my eyes and feel Kaname's lips on mine. And I'm drinking blood! It tastes…..good. I drink it all and kiss Kaname back.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_ You can't just leave me._

_ Breathe into me,_

_ And make me real._

_ Bring me to life._

Kaname pulls back and brushes his hand next to my mouth. "Have you awoken….Yuki? Do you know who I am?" His eyes gaze into mine, seeking the answers. Memories are resurfacing and…his face is in almost all of them. Who is he….to me?

_Wake me up inside. _

_ Wake me up inside._

_ Call my name and save me, _

_ From the dark. _

_ Bid my blood to run, _

_ Before I come undone._

_ Save me from the nothing I've become!_

I put my hands on his face, "You're my…" then I hear a gun click. Zero. I look up and see him, livid, glaring down at us.

_Bring me to life._

_ Bring me to life…. _

"I know that smell well….Its Yuki's blood. However…." I see him grind his teeth together and yell, "Now I sense two vampires! Kuran! You've turned Yuki-"

He's pointing the gun at Kaname. I have to do something! "Stop it, Zero!" I step in front of Kaname. "This man….he's…my older brother." The expression on Zero's face is so pained that I want to say something to ease his pain. "I'm sorry…" It's a pathetic thing to say, but it's all I can do.

_Frozen Inside,_

_ Without your touch._

_ Without your love, darling,_

_ Only you are alive among the dead!_

I open my eyes and see a ceiling above me in place of Zero's anguished face. I look around and see I'm in Kaname's room. My parents….are dead. Unwanted tears run down my face. I quickly wipe them away and here a repetitive sound coming from down the hallway. My throat is parched…..The door opens and Kaname walks in.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

_ Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

He walks over and the sound gets louder and louder. "Yuki, you don't need to hold back." Kaname says as he walks over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"Kaname…..Kaname…..I…" I lean over and grab the collar of his shirt. Somewhat disgusted about what I felt I needed to do.

"Its all right Yuki…I know what you want to do." I pull down the collar of his shirt and expose his neck, where his pulse beats strongest. Acting on instinct I sink my fangs into his pale, unmarred skin. "I'm sorry…I brought you back into this hateful spell of blood. Perhaps I honestly….did yearn for this day to come."

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_ Got to open my eyes to everything._

What…is that! A horrifying image of…a monster. I pull away from Kaname, I can feel the tears falling down my face. "Did you….see something?" he asks.

_Without a thought, without a voice,_

_ Without a soul….._

"A very frightening creature, but then…I'm not human either." Kaname pulls me close to him. "Why did they all have to sacrifice themselves for me? Mother, father…they were all strong people and now they're dead. Why!"

Kaname tries to calm me down, I hear cracks along the wall next to us. "Oh. I did that…" horrified I put my hands on my face; looking at the wall through my fingers. He puts his arms around me.

_Don't let me die here. _

_ There must be something more._

_ Bring me to life…_

"Yuki, don't deny your existence….or their love for you. For ten years I watched over you in place of those two; the Yuki who had forgotten everything."

_Wake me up inside._

_ Wake me up inside,_

_ Call my name and save me from the dark…_

"Kaname…" I blush and look up at him. "Something is wrong with me."

"What is it?"

"I've always been in love with my own brother…"

"So….." Kaname leans down licks the blood off my face. "..what?"

"But that's-"

" What beasts do? Exactly, we're not human. So? You're my fiancé."

_Bid my blood to run,_

_ Before I come undone._

_ Save me from the nothing,_

_ I've become…._

He pulls me close to him and then lifts my chin up so that i'm gazing up at him. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss.

_Bring me to life._

Right then I know that no matter what I will always love him and have my whole life. And that I will always return to his side.

_Bring me to life…._

Authors Note:: Review! Tell me what you think please!


End file.
